


Late(r)

by shiroe_sachou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #LetThisShipSail2k18, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, joined training camp, osahina, rarepairing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/pseuds/shiroe_sachou
Summary: Berkah Osamu (sengaja) bangun lewat tengah malam: berduaan sama gebetan.





	Late(r)

**Author's Note:**

> @Shinku_Tsuuki nyoh, me pake saran u aja buat judulnya ngeahahaha biar dirimu tyda ngambek lagi uwu  
> And thanks for beta-reading me.
> 
> Btw, kali aja ada yang bingung.  
> Di fic ini ceritanya tim voli putra Inarizaki lagi camp latihan gabungan di sekolah mereka bareng tim Karasuno. You know, the classic setting~
> 
> Haikyuu!! dan semua karakternya 100% milik Furudate-sensei.  
> Fic ini dibuat semata-mata demi kepuasan pribadi (dan shipper OsaHina lainnya) karena ASUPAN KITA TIPIS SEKALI SODARA-SODARA

_"Lapar."_

Sepasang mata amber berkedip pelan di tengah gelapnya ruang kelas tempat anak-anak voli putra Inarizaki menginap selama _training camp_ gabungan dengan tim dari Karasuno. Berkedip lagi sekali. Dua kali. Menghilangkan sisa kantuk sambil mendengarkan sekeliling.

Gin  _ngigau_ entah apa di sebelah kanannya.

Di kiri, Suna tidur dengan tenang. Nafasnya lambat dan teratur.

Yang  _ngorok_ jelek di ujung ruangan itu pasti 'Tsumu.

....

Nampaknya aman.

Osamu mengecek jam di layar ponselnya. 01.49 dini hari. Harusnya Kita-san sudah selesai patroli juga sekarang. 

Pelan-pelan si jangkung berambut kelabu hasil salon itu bangun, mengendap-endap menuju ke luar. 

_"Kalo nggak salah persediaan makanan darurat di tempat persembunyian juga masih banyak.."_  

Masih mengendap-endap layaknya maling, ia geser pintu kelas selambat mungkin supaya bunyinya tidak membangunkan siapa-siapa  _khususnya Kita-san_. Namun baru dua langkah melewati koridor yang gelap ia disapa suara tercekat yang agak nyaring dari belakang. 

"Anu!!" 

_"Mampus, ketahuan."_  

"M-Miya... Miya-san ya?" 

Oh, ternyata cuma gebetan.. 

Osamu berpaling (sok) kalem. "Hmm? Oh, Hinata-kun toh.." 

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini Osamu," tambahnya. 

"Anu! Mau ke toi-" 

"Sshhh..." Osamu menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan supaya Hinata memelankan suaranya.

Hinata mengangguk agak kalap karena salah tingkah. "Osamu-san mau ke toilet juga?" bisiknya. Bahasa tubuhnya yang gelisah karena sepertinya sudah cukup lama menahan pipis tidak lepas dari perhatian Osamu. 

Si ganteng _sengklek_ bermata amber hanya mengangguk singkat. Ya sudahlah, sekalian. Hitung-hitung berduaan dengan gebetan sebentar. 

"Ehehe, bareng deh ya kalo gitu.." 

Satu anggukan singkat lagi. 

Osamu berjalan santai menuju toilet di ujung koridor, langkahnya sengaja agak diperlambat demi bisa berduaan sedikit lebih lama dengan Hinata yang ada tepat di belakangnya. 

Baru seperempat jalan di koridor yang terlalu miskin penerangan itu, Hinata berjengit kaget mendengar bunyi gemerisik pepohonan di luar gedung. Tangannya refleks menggenggam- err, meremas objek terdekat dari tangannya 

...yang kebetulan adalah kelingking Osamu. 

Hening. 

"Hinata-kun.." 

"Hhii- hiya??" 

_"Tanganmu kecil ya.."_   Rasanya Osamu ingin balas menggenggam tangan si  _middle blocker_ unyu itu. 

"Kamu takut gelap?" 

"Nggak! Eh, mungkin dikit.." Lalu si rambut jingga sadar akan tangannya yang meremas jari Osamu. 

"Eh, maap!"  bisiknya. 

Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjauhkan lagi tangannya, Osamu mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Hinata. 

"Nggak papa. Pegangan aja kalo takut, nggak masalah kok," ujarnya secuek mungkin. 

Lega mendapat lampu hijau, Hinata menyeringai cerah dan balas mengaitkan kelingking mereka sedikit lebih erat. Rasanya koridor gelap nan panjang itu sudah tidak semenakutkan tadi lagi. 

_"Minuman kesukaan Osamu-san apa ya? Atau makanan, gitu.."_ Hinata ingin memberikan sesuatu walaupun kecil-kecilan saja sebagai tanda terima kasih. 

Sedangkan Osamu ingin lebih dari sekedar saling mengaitkan jari kelingking dengan  _kouhai_ imut beda sekolah di sampingnya itu. Ingin melingkupi tangan Hinata dalam genggaman tangannya yang lebih besar. 

Tapi belum. 

Nanti. 

Sabar sedikit, Osamu.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
